Grandfather's Consolation
by Habato
Summary: One-Shot, non-slash. Set after 'Girl in the Fireplace', vague spoilers, but don't have to see it to understand. The Doctor needs a second with a real, true friend to talk to, so he goes for a quick trip to Clockwork's to unload.


_Okay, so, this probably comes from no-where for most of you reading this. But, I've had this ANNOYING little head canon and story that I've had that Clockwork and the Doctor know each other. I mean COME ON, the Doctor has a time machine and Clockwork is the Master of (And, in my head canon, connected to) Time. _

_actually have the story of how they meet in the works, and a few stories of adventures they have afterward in my head/a few pages in too. Idk if I should wait until I fin them or just put them up, so I am asking my reviewers! Tell me if you want me to post that and see more of these two together (In a totally non-slash way, since I really don't like non-canon slash, or much romance in general save like 2 couples.) Any questions on my head canons I will answer, so ask in the reviews!_

_Anyway, this is right after 'Girl in the Fireplace, and contains vague spoilers. The Doctor needs a second with a real, true friend (Who at this point they are)so he goes for a quick trip to Clockwork's to unload._

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS to see Clockwork there, waiting for him in an armchair, another sitting close by. Of course he would know. Sol would've told him. If not, he'd have felt it in the TARDIS as she came. So, because of that, no greetings were made and the Time Lord calmly walked over and sat in the empty chair. As soon as he did, he seemed to sag, and put his head in his hands and let out a large sigh.

"She…I told her I would show her the stars, and she died before I got back." He finally said somberly, in a whisper, not moving. "Rennet…"

Clockwork looked at him, waiting for what else would come.

"She was so excited!" He exploded, sitting up with despair in his eyes. "She was ecstatic! I told her to pick a star, any star! Two minutes! Two _bloody minutes, I told her!" He emphasized, turning to his friend, who looked at him sympathetically. Clockwork paused, then lightly put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze._

"_Doctor. Do not despair. I am sure she forgave you. And I understand how you feel, but you can't. It has been set." He whispered, his voice softening as he saw the extra weight settle on his shoulders. "It is not your fault, Doctor. She got an opportunity that many humans in your world never get." He paused, waiting for the Doctor to look up. "She was able to meet you. She got to know you, she was saved because of you, as have many others. You are a wonderful lad, and you made a wonderful difference in her life. If it did not happen, it was not meant to be."_

_The Doctor opened his mouth, then stopped and looked down. Clockwork could tell he was trying to find that argument he always had when he brought up this point but…it seemed he didn't have it in him._

"_You dropped them off to come see me, didn't you?" Clockwork asked. "I know you do not like to let them see you down, but this is not something to beat yourself over. It has happened, and you cannot change it. Let some of that weight go, Doctor, or you shall accidentally force others to share it." The Doctor looked at him worriedly. Clockwork smiled gently. "You know I will take the burden with you. But when there was nothing you could've done-"_

"_I could've remembered the time difference! I could've gone to meet her in the TARDIS, right after the time I left! There was so much I-" The Doctor stopped as he saw Clockwork's tired gaze. Like this, wanting so much to help, but only being able to tell him to leave it be, Clockwork reminded him of a grandfather. Wise, and old, and tired, but still so loving and wanting to help, but unable to do so. He saw this sometimes in his friend, but not usually on the receiving end. But, Clockwork did what he knew would help most. The Doctor didn't need a friend right now, or someone to show off for or teach, he needed guidance and a second to take his masks off and be himself and get advice, from one of the only beings older than him. And the only being who he would go to willingly._

"_Doctor, you silly little lad, there is nothing you can do now, except for drag yourself over the coals once more. You have been sorry for yourself over this problem enough for now, do not dwell in it. Now," Clockwork stood, pulling he Doctor with him. "You have youngsters out there, waiting for you to show them the stars, ones who you can take without a fuss. Go and show them everything that you can. And next time you appear in that blue box of yours," He stopped, smiled, and hugged the man. "It better be to bring me with you, and there shall be no tears or sad faces when the adventure starts. Have you got that in your head, Doctor?" Clockwork asked as he pulled away._

_The Doctor paused, and then smiled weakly. Oh yes, the old Master of Time was playing Grandfather. He gave a small laugh and nodded. "Okay, Clockwork. I'll try."_

"_You better do more than that. Now go and show Rose and Mickey your stars. Maybe you three will come visit an old ghost, when you get the chance."_

_The Doctor laughed now, a small laugh. He wasn't okay, not by a long shot. He had gone through to much to have an 'okay'. But he would continue now. He would pull through, as he always could. It was just a bit more simple when he had that ghostly Grandfather to consult._


End file.
